


Is it all my fault?

by VoidMoth



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Many people are going to die, Other, Phil is not proud, To Be Continued, Tommy is sad, Tubbo is traumatised, Wilbur has gone crazy, Wilbur is manipulating and toxic, Will is Cold, first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMoth/pseuds/VoidMoth
Summary: This wasn't supposed to end like this. Not with my best friend lying in my arms blood seeping out of his wounds. Not with my friend who i saw as a brother going crazy. What went wrong? Is it my fault?( Will decided to blow up Manburg, many people will die and more characters are going to be introduced. Not me idea. Credit goes to @roselinaheart on Tiktok. )
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Is it all my fault?

Smoke started slowly filling my lungs making me cough. Everything sounded muffled the only thing that I could really hear being a loud ringing. Slowly opening my eyes, I was shocked by the sight. No house was standing anymore, and a large crater was in the ground. It wasn’t meant to end like this. Tears started filling burning eyes and my hands turned to fists clenching together. Why? Why did he have to do it? There were other solutions. 

My head turning to the left I was even more shocked. Tubbo was laying a few feet away from me under a large tree branch unconscious. I placed my hand firmly on the ground trying to push myself up. Now on my hands and knees I got to my feet as fast as I could and quickly ran over to my friend laying there in a puddle of blood. My knees gave out when I finally stood over him seeing in what state he really is. Laying on his back I could see blood running down his forehead, his foot was laying under the tree branch in a position that I knew wasn’t healthy and bruises littered his slim body. 

With the only strength I had left I shoved the branch off him wrapped my hands around his body and pulled him against my chest. 

“Oh Tubbo. I-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that this happened. Y-You’re going to be fine. Please just be fine. Everything g-going to be okay. I-I promise.”

My cheeks were wet from tears, my eyes were burning from the heat and smoke and my throat was sore. I clenched my hands in his shirt and gripped the back of his head with my hand. Memories started filling my head. Thinking back to all the funny moments we had. He was always like a little brother to me. It was my fault that he had to go through everything. Working under Schlatt must have traumatised him a lot. He flinched whenever someone made quick movement or when someone raised their voice at him, and he always looked like everyone wanted to attack him. 

A laugh ripped me out of my thoughts quickly turning my head to the direction where it come from. My teeth clenched together in anger when I saw the person who caused all of this.

“How could you do this to us!? After everything we’ve been through Will?!”

If I had been strong enough, I would’ve punched him. What is this guy’s problem?!

“Oh Tommy. You’re so unmatured and naive. Always driven by your emotions. There was never an us or we. You’re alone and will be alone forever because you’re a disappointment. You couldn’t even protect your friend.”

My eyebrows furrowed in spite and my grip on Tubbo’s shirt tightened. I knew that he was just trying to make me feel bad, but I knew that he was right. I’m weak I couldn’t even protect my friend. Still I tried to get through to him not giving up.

“I trusted you! I thought we were a family Will! I thought you cared about me!”

“Oh Tommy. I don’t care about you. No one does. Now let’s get this over with, shall we?”

With that he grabbed something behind a box making me flinch back scared of what he’s going to do. My eyes widened in shock when I saw what he held in his hand. It was Dream’s crossbow probably blown away from him when Wilbur activated the TNT. 

“How many shots do you think it’ll take?”

My vision was blurry because of all the tears but I could hear the smirk in his voice. With every step he took towards me I pushed myself away from him until I hit a wall. At this point I was griping my friend’s shirt so hard that my hands started going numb and my shirt was stained with his blood.

“I hate you! You’re a monster!”

“Isn’t that what people wanted me to be? A monster? A villain?”

“D-Don’t do this Will. Please.”

With a smirk he pointed the tip of the crossbow between my eyes. I could see the pleasure he got from seeing how scared I was. 

“Any last words?”

“Phil wouldn’t be proud of you William.”

He froze in shock of hearing what I said. After a few seconds his eyes filled with anger and he clenched his teeth.

“Don’t you dare bring him into this! He has nothing to do with this!”  
“He wouldn’t be proud of what you’re doing Will. Imagine the disappointment on his face when he hears about what you’ve done.”

“Shut up! Just shut up!!”

Wilbur’s pov:

Blinded by the rage I pulled the trigger the arrow hitting right between his eyes. His body slumped against the box he was leaning on and blood started to seep out of the hole the arrow made. My mouth turned upwards into a big smile and I started laughing. Tears started flowing out of my eyes and I gripped my hair with my hands.

This is great! Everything’s destroyed just like I wanted it to be. But something is missing. I fell onto my knees.  
‘Everything went after plan, but does it still feel like something’s missing. 

Why? Why do I feel so lonely? Am I really a monster? I’m cold. Would Phil really be disappointed in me? Am I a disappointment? Am I the saviour or the villain in this story?’


End file.
